A day to themselves Part 1
by Starmonkeyee
Summary: Tatsuki is left behind when Orimhe decides to go on a pity date with Ishida. Jealous much?


Tatsuki lay awake; looking at Orihime's sleeping face. She had been awake for hours, but was loathe to leave the warm side of her lover. Tatsuki looked out the window to see the sun rising above the mountains in the distance. She leaned forward and gave Orihime a small peck on the lips. Orihime rose quickly, muttering Tatsuki's name, her lips begging for a longer kiss. Tatsuki granted their wish, kissing her gently while snaking a hand up her shirt to stroke her back. She pulled back, but kept their faces close.

"Good morning, beautiful", she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Orihime sighed contently and scooted closer to her. Tatsuki appreciated her unrivaled warmth. It was that kind of warmth that made you want to sleep in on school days. That makes you stay in the bed to avoid the cold air of the world. It was all too perfect, almost too much to believe. Tatsuki stroked Orhime's calf with her own leg to get some attention. Orihime looked up at her and asked shyly, "What do you want to do today?" Tatsuki respond with a wolfish grin and rolled on top of Orihime. "Well, I'll show you what I want to do…"

She sucked on Orihime's neck, steadily increasing the pressure, causing Orihime to moan and wrap her arms around Tatsuki's neck. Tatsuki kissed Orihime passionately, slowing the pace of her mouth to keep Orihime from falling too far behind. While Orihime struggled to keep up, Tatsuki carefully undid the buttons on Orihime's night shirt and caressed her breasts, her hands brushing against Orihime's hard nipples. Orihime, completely overwhelmed, moaned and pressed urgently against Tatsuki, arching her back with pleasure. Tatsuki pulled her lips from Orihime's and dragged her fingers against Orihime's soft lips. Orihime kissed the tips of them and wet them with her tongue. Tatsuki was inspired by this response. "Open your mouth" she instructed, her voice slow and seductive. Orihime obeyed, panting slightly, her face a light red. Tatsuki pressed her tongue to Orihime's lips, pulling it across sensually. Orihime moaned. Tatsuki put her tongue inside Orihime's mouth, tasting her sweet saliva and moving harmoniously with her tongue. She urged Orihime's tongue out and sucked on it hard. Orihime continued to moan, writhing now on the bed beneath Tatsuki, blown over by her affections. Tatsuki grinned with triumph; Orihime was now hot to the touch beneath her. Orihime rolled over to be on top. Tatsuki submissively allowed it, wanting her to be comfortable as possible. Orihime was panting with fatigue against Tatsuki's chest, exhausted after their sort session. Tatsuki was enthralled to see Orihime like this, something that she had always dreamed of, something she had always wanted. She spoke, her voice calm and collected, "Well, that's what I wanted to today, but, I think that we should actually get something done today alright? Maybe later tonight…?"

Orihime was calming down enough at least to nod plaintively. Tatsuki lifted her up and brought her to the low table. She sat her down on one of the mats and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She even put a little apron on. Orihime tried to get up to help, but Tatsuki sat her back down. Tatsuki brought their breakfast to the table, grinning toothily at Orihime. Orihime's hands were balled into fists, clutching on her pajama pants. She was blushing up something furious. She was still stuck in the aftermath of their activities. Tatsuki was wondering what was going on in her head, but decided not to ask. Tatsuki kissed her cheek and they began eating. Tatsuki outlined her plans for the day.

"Well, since my parents are gonna be gone I wanted to do a little bit of cleaning at my house, 'cause that would make 'em happy. But after that, we could whatever. We could just chill. But tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a nice dinner or something." Orihime looked up, recovered considerably. She smiled and said, "Tatsuki that sounds really great! When did you wanna go to your house?" Tatsuki responded happily, "Once we're done here, we can just go." Orihime took their empty plates to the sink and washed them off. Tatsuki followed closely behind her, wrapping her hands around her waist when they stopped at the sink. Tatsuki gave her several quick kisses on the neck, causing Orihime to giggle giddily. Tatsuki spun her around lifted her up on the counter. Orihime unbuttoned her lover's shirt until part of her shoulder was revealed. She sucked on the soft skin sensually. Tatsuki allowed her own hands to rest on Orihime's butt.

Suddenly, she felt something vibrating against her hands. She pulled Orihime's cell phone from her butt pocket. She laughed as she opened it out causally and shouted, "Sorry, Orihime's gonna have to call you back, she's getting her freak on right now." Orihime tried to snatch the phone, but Tatsuki tossed it into the sink. Orihime scowled at Tatsuki and picked up the phone. She rested her head on Tatsuki's shoulder, tousling her thick black spikes between her fingers affectionately. Tatsuki ran her hands over Orihime's back, changing between a rubbing movement and a scratching one. Orihime opened the phone and asked who it was. Tatsuki wasn't really listening to what they were saying.

Orihime turned to Tatsuki and inquired, "Hey can I go to the movies with someone?" Tatsuki nodded and responded, "Sure, can I come?" Orihime ran this idea by the person on the phone but shook her head in response to Tatsuki. "He says he wants it to be just us…"

Two things in this sentence caught Tatsuki's attention. "He" and "Just us". "Oh Yeah? Well tell him to fuck off! Just who the hell does he think he is?!?"

Orihime silenced her jealous lover by pressing a finger to her lips. Tatsuki couldn't talk if she wanted to; it was the cute things like this that made her love Orihime so much. Orihime held the phone down by her waist and addressed Tatsuki with a serious expression. "Just this once, okay? The poor guy sounds so nervous on the phone! Just this once, then I'll tell him I'm seeing you. He'll get the hint and leave. And trust me; Ishida knows when to back off." Tatsuki was convinced at these words at Orihime's intentions. She had used the more formal form oh his name and sound genuinely sympathetic for the boy. She nodded in agreement and said, "Go ahead, have your fun, but tonight,"- she leaned to Orihime's ear and whispered softly-"you're mine."

Orihime kissed her on the cheek shouted the completion of her plans into the phone and hung up. She dashed to her room, stripping as she went. Tatsuki sat down on the couch and fiddled with the hem of her shirt idly. She wanted to spend the day with Orihime, but she knew that this amount of freedom from her would make Orihime more comfortable in the skin she had found her self in. But still, on a date alone…with a man…

Orihime leaned over the couch and grabbed her purse saying gently, "Okay see you in a few hours!" Tatsuki leapt over the couch and took her lover in her arms. Orihime looked up at her, slightly confused. "Don't forget who you're leaving behind right now. Don't forget that I have you right here," she took Orihime's hand and placed it over her heart, which was fluttering desperately against her ribs, "even when you're far away." Orihime reached up with her other hand and took the small necklace in her hand and smiled at Tatsuki. Tatsuki nodded, glad that Orihime had not forgotten. She waved at Orihime as she walked out the door. She sighed. She might as well get to work at her house. She would need something to distract her from Orihime's date and from what she planned to do with Orihime that night. She grinned as she realized how hard that was going to be.


End file.
